


Simple

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is grumbling about Valentine's Day. Bucky decides to make the day slightly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Even though I personally don't care about this day, Stucky works for every occasion. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“I’ve never had a Valentine, let alone a kiss.”

It was that simple. It was early, the sun’s golden rays just hitting the window sill, giving the bleak morning a tinge of color. Breakfast had barely been consumed, coffee was still being brewed, and Steve hadn’t even entered the kitchen before his first words of the day echoed around the small apartment.

Bucky perked up where he was leaning against the counter, chewing solemnly on a piece of bread. Steve appeared with a cloud of bitterness hanging above his head, grumbling something along the lines of ‘morning’.

He was wearing one of Bucky’s t-shirts, meaning that it was gigantic on his scrawny body; going almost all the way to his knees. His hair was sticking up here and there, though probably nowhere near the mess that was on top of Bucky’s head. His eyes were tired.

It was that simple. He didn’t have to put up an act of indifference. Steve hated Valentine’s Day, and always had. It wasn’t until pretty recently that Bucky found out the reason for his dislike was the fact that it always made him feel lonely and pathetic. Therefore Bucky had deliberately managed to not get a date this year.

Don’t get him wrong. Steve loved seeing people in love and happy. He loved love, but to be constantly reminded of the lack of it in his life made him snappy as soon as the city started filling up with heart-shaped everything.

Bucky could understand him. He didn’t really have any specific opinion of this holiday himself, so to spend it with his best friend didn’t seem weird at all, despite how many times Steve had pointed it out.

Bucky swallowed his breakfast, straightening up and walking over to where Steve was still standing by the doorway, glaring at a spot on the floor. He reached for his friend, cupped his neck, and swiftly and smoothly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

By the time Steve reacted it was over, and Bucky had walked back to the counter, reaching for a cup.

“There, you got your kiss. Want some coffee?”

Steve took slightly too long to answer. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

And life continued the way it always had. It was that simple.


End file.
